Small cell networks may be deployed in buildings or other environments for extending the range of a cellular communication system or other telecommunication system. A small cell network can include a cluster of access points (e.g., femtocell base stations, picocell base stations, etc.) that utilize relatively few radio frequencies to provide service from a telecommunications network operator. A small cell network may also include a controller that communicates with the access points over a local area network, such as an Ethernet-based network.
Prior solutions for implementing small cell networks present disadvantages. For example, providing services from multiple network operators in a common building or other structure via small cell networks may involve providing a parallel network architecture for each network operator. Providing a parallel network architecture may involve adding network hardware such as a separate local controller for handling traffic from each network operator using the small cell network as well as additional cabling and access points for transceiving signals from terminal devices serviced by the small cell networks.